warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Devorguille Skota
Middle daugther of Lord Inquisitor Skotus and his long time lover and Astropath Cuma Sybbyl, both of whom think their daughter is a Black Ship Command and Control officer. History Early Life Devorguille spent her first years with her sisters at House Skota's various palatial residences on Venus and Earth. Her parents, while not total strangers, did not play much of a role in her life. Her affections were chiefly given to her caretakers and her sisters Kymbeline and Aidana. Scholastica Psykana Devorguille's childhood ended abruptly as her psychic gifts began to manifest in puberty. All three daughters were screened by a Psykana officer. Devorguille was assigned a zeta rating on the twenty-four point scale and transfered with her elder sister Kymbeline to the grim and haunted 'City of Sight' headquarters of the Scholastica Psykana. The Ordos of the Inquisition immediately claimed Kymbeline for themselves but the Master Adepts of the Astra Telepathica succeeded in securing Devorguille for their own purposes. Personality Appearance Devorguille has inherited her mother's deep brown hair and the lavender grey eye color Cuma had before the Binding burned them out. In feature Devorguille favors her father however with a thin, angular face, long lidded eyes and straight but prominent nose. Her style of self presentation depends entirely on which of her several covers she is currently using but her primary persona makes full use of her aristocratic status as well as her official rank of Adepta Senex and assignment as a Comand and Control Officer of a Black Ship. 'Lady Devorguille Skota' of the Adepta Astra Telepathica wears elegant black gowns, the golden jewelry and fancifully styled wig of a Terran noblewoman to which she adds the Adeptus' winged eye emblem and carries the usual psyker staff. Adeptus Arbite Magistrate Teriza Donez is one of Devorguille's favorite covers. It has the advantage of giving her direct access to local Arbite and Law Enforcement assets as well as automatically intimidating just about everybody she comes in contact with - but in a different way than her primary identity. Donez wears her hair long and brown, her figure set off by her smart Magistrate's uniform The Lady Commodine Coelius-Vindices-Verus de Centauria is another favorite cover. Devorguille can be play her as aristocratic drone with more money than sense, or as poweful, sinister and dangerous, Both aspects can be very useful in penetrating aristocratic cliques and intrigues which all too often prove to have Chaos cults behind them. Lady Commodine wears her hair blond. In her aristocratic airhead mode she wears extreme and less than becoming fashions. In her dangerous incarnation she affects a lot of sleek leather and furs. Merchant Ship-Master Davne Occlusus is a small player always looking to break into the big game, flashy and unscrupulous she can easily be inveigled into schemes of a criminal or even treasonous nature.... or so plotters against the Emperor's rule think. She wears her black hair loose and wild and her 'uniform' is pretty wild too with black leather coat and leggings and a froth of frilly petticoats topped off by a tricorn hat all fringed with fluttering streamers of parchment from numerous purity seals. Lystra Moraldis is a covert agent - who she works for varies according to place and the needs of the mission - but she is always seductive, persuasive and always seems to be a step or two ahead of everybody else. Lystra has black hair like Captain Occlusus but sleekly styled, and dresses in elegant black. Both the shipmaster and the spy affect cigarette holders. Abilities and Traits Devorguille's assignment falls midway between those her parents, Skotus a Delta and Sybbyl a Theta. Their middle daughter is a Zeta. Like her father she is a talented biomancer and fully trained in the combat applications of her powers but she is also a sensitive telepath and a gifted clairvoyant - gifts inherited from her mother. Equipment Personal When 'dressed to kill' Devorguille most often wears a cowled stealth suit usually accessorized with a scrying helmet to boost her already impressive clairvoyant abilities, a double barreled bolter pistol and an ancient force blade. She also owns and occasionally wears a suit of power armor adapted from the designs used by Sisters of Battle, its aritificial strength making it possible for her to wield a heavy bolter gun and eviserator chainsword. Robots 40k, Daughter2, Astral Agent, Castellan.jpg|Castellan Battle Robot 40k, Daughter2, Astral Agent, Crusader.jpg|Crusader Battle Robot 40k, Daughter2, Astral Agent, maintenance.jpg|Maintenance CAT 40k, Daughter2, Astral Agent, manipulator.jpg|Seek and Bring Robot 40k, Daughter2, Astral Agent, salvage robot.jpg|Salvage Robot 40k, Daughter2, Astral Agent, Surveillance Robot.jpg|Battle-field surveillance Robot 40k, pyker scan drone.jpg|Psyker scan drone Ship Devorguille's ship is named the Venus Victrix. Like her mistress the ship's appearance and character can change with just a few cosmetic touches, from Astra Telepathica transport to Luxury yacht to tramp merchantman, and more. The small, by Imperial standards, ship is almost entirely run by cybenetics which are in turn controlled by Devorguille through technopathy. It carries only two additional crew; a tech-adept of the Legio Cybernetica and the Navigator without whom it is impossible to travel the void. Relations Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes By About Trivia Category:Kadjah Thoris Category:Psykers Category:Characters